Human Lie Detector
Human Lie Detector is a recurring challenge of social intelligence on Canada's Smartest Person. It is the third challenge of social intelligence ever introduced and the sixteenth challenge ever introduced. Description Retrieved from CBC.ca Human Lie Detector starts with a guest being hooked up to the Canada’s Smartest Person lie detector, and telling four fantastic stories. Competitors are given the opportunity to ask one follow up question. Using their social intelligence they have to determine which stories are true and which are false. In order to separate the truth from lies, competitors need listen carefully to the words in each story, evaluate the delivery and intonation, and watch the body language and non-verbal cues of the guest. The follow-up question is an additional opportunity to glean addition social cues. The test resembles the kind of problems criminologists, or even poker players, face as they try to determine other people’s motivations.https://www.cbc.ca/smartestperson/blog/testing-intelligences-episode-2 Episode 102 Human Lie Detector was the sole challenge of social intelligence and the second challenge overall. Jeff Douglas explained to the viewers the instructions and how they could play along with the contestants on the Canada's Smartest Person app. Jessi Cruickshank explained to the contestants that the contestant in 1st place would earn 5 overall points, the contestant in 2nd place would earn 3, the contestant in 3rd place would earn 2, and the contestant in last place would earn 1. The guest that was hooked up to the polygraph machine for the challenge was Raine Maida. The first story was about the first time his band played in New York City: "Yeah, the first show, our bass player, while we were on stage at the club, lit up a cigarette and there was no smoking. Fire alarms went off. The fire department came in, kicked everybody out, shut down the show, and I think a month later we received a $4000 or $5000 bill from the New York Fire Department." The second story was about when his band opened for Van Halen in 1996 on their U.S. tour: "It went well for the first ten shows, and somewhere within those shows Sammy Hagar, who was the singer at that time, didn't–we weren't, you know, I liked him. I think he's a great singer and a really nice guy, but he wasn't really into what we did. It's just–I guess he got fed up with the fact that I'm not, like, the party guy so he just didn't like it, so he went to their manager and basically kicked us off the tour. But thankfully, we'd made really good friends with Eddie Van Halen and his brother, Alex, and they stood up for us, and we stayed on." The third story was about a documentary that he made with War Child in 2000: "We were some of the first westerners to kind of be back in Iraq since the first invasion. You know, we were trying to get as much access as possible, and we were offered to interview Saddam Hussein himself, which I thought was very interesting. So, we sat there and tried to figure out how to make it work. At the end of the day, just the timing was wrong, but it was really interesting that we would have had that opportunity." The final story was about the time that he met Angelina Jolie through War Child: "We were at a kind of assembly, and Angelina was there kind of discussing her role so we kind of ended up speaking, and she gave me this bowl that some dignitaries from South Sudan had given her to hold while she was taking pictures with some people, and, um, got bumped and dropped it. So it's not my fondest memory. It broke into a million pieces, yeah. That was the end of our relationship." Chris Tessaro was the first to ask his question and he asked Raine what the colour of the bowl was. Raine replied that it was a cream ceramic kind of bowl. Alisia Bonnick was the second to ask her question and she asked Raine what Angelina Jolie was wearing. Raine replied that he was sure that she wore jeans but that he forgot what she wore as her top. Rhiannon Jones was the third to ask her question and she asked Raine how many members of his band were smokers at the time of the New York City gig. Raine replied that their bass player, Duncan, was the only one. JP Doiron was the last to ask his question and he asked Raine what the last city that they performed with Van Halen was. Raine replied that it was possibly San Antonio, Texas. After the questions were asked, the contestants locked in their answers. The first story was false. Chris correctly deduced this while Alisia, JP, and Rhiannon erroneously deduced that it was true. The second story was true. Chris correctly deduced this while Alisia, JP, and Rhiannon erroneously deduced that it was false. The third story was true. Alisia, Rhiannon, and Chris correctly deduced this while JP erroneously deduced that it was false. The final story was false. Rhiannon and Chris correctly deduced this while Alisia and JP erroneously deduced that it was true. In total, Alisia got 1 correct answer, JP got 0, Rhiannon got 2, and Chris got 4. Therefore, Chris was awarded 5 overall points for finishing in 1st place, Rhiannon was awarded 3 for finishing in 2nd place, Alisia was awarded 2 for finishing in 3rd place, and JP was awarded 1 for finishing in last place. As for the public, it was revealed that Jeff himself had received a percentage score of 97%. However, the scores for the public are calculated differently than the scores for the contestants.https://www.cbc.ca/player/play/2544177167 (12:31) Summary of Results References Category:Season 1 Category:Challenges Category:Social Intelligence